


Have It All

by Absolute_Trash37



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartbreaking, Sad, Sad Ending, a whole lotta hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Trash37/pseuds/Absolute_Trash37
Summary: Lena Luthor went missing two weeks ago, Kara gets a call and she doesn't know whether or not she really wanted to know the truth behind the Luthor's location.





	Have It All

Her phone rang.

Across the bullpen of the DEO, on the briefing table, her phone rang. Kara used her super speed to get to the phone, hoping that the Luthor's name would appear.

Lex had escaped prison, and when Kara went to warn Lena, she couldn't find the young Luthor. Kara had looked everywhere and anywhere to see if she could find Lena. 

That was two weeks ago. 

Kara had been a mess ever since. She followed every trail she had been given and had landed herself in several traps because of it. The hero was desperate to find Lena, to see if she was hiding, or if Kara's worst fear had really come true, she had been kidnapped by Lex.

So when Kara's phone rang, she didn't hesitate. Her hope faded when she realized it was an unknown number. 

“Hello?” Kara's voice was hesitant as she answered. 

“Put Supergirl on the phone.” A man's voice, Lex's voice. 

“It's me.” Kara changed her tone to something that held more authority.

“You know, I'm surprised. How do you do it?” Lex's voice is curious, and Kara can hear the sadism in his voice.

“How do I do what?” Kara asked calmly, barely containing her anger as Brainy rushed in to start tracing the call. 

“You treat her like shit, you break her trust, yet, she won't tell me who you really are.” She hears a yell and a crash that breaks her heart.

“That's because she doesn't know!” Kara spoke firmly. She had told Lena a week or so before Lex got out. She had been understanding, and she had admitted that she already knew. 

“BULLSHIT!” Lex yelled, a sudden loss of temper. 

“Please, I assure you she has no clue of my real identity, don't hurt her.” Kara pleaded angrily. 

“Then I should just kill her, since she serves no use.” Kara's eyes bulged out of their sockets. 

“NO! I-I'll tell you my real identity, I'll even come to you, but you have to let her go first.” 

“That's not happening, I can't let this world corrupt my precious sister any more than it already has,” Lex spoke slowly, carefully. Kara listened as he lifted up the chair. 

“Put her on the phone.” Kara warned. 

“Why should I?” 

“Because I swear to Rao I will kill you if you don't.”

“I don't believe in your Rao, Supergirl.” 

“Put. Her. On. The. Phone.” Kara ordered.

“...Supergirl?” Lena's voice was weak, tired, broken. It was everything that Lena was not, and it broke Kara's heart.

“Are we on speaker?” Kara heard Lena hum in the negative and immediately dropped the Supergirl voice. “Lena, I promise I'm going to get you out of there, you're going to be okay.”

“No, you can't come after me, he'll kill you,” Lena spoke firmly. “I'm not worth it.” Kara yelled when she heard flesh meet flesh and assumed Lex had slapped Lena. 

“I'm not going to leave you with him, I'm going to get you back, I promise.” 

“We both know you can't keep that,” Lena spoke shakily. “Put Kara on, I want to say goodbye.” Lena asked now, knowing full well she'd say Kara's name later on, and it would all have been for nothing.

“No, Lena.” Kara's voice shook. “You're going to get out of this, I promise, you're going to live a long, long life. ” Kara looked up at Brainy desperately as he began to trace the call after another failed ping. 

“And you'll be my side through it all, won't you?”

“Of course.” 

“And what will this long life of ours consist of?” Lena sounded sad, so sad. And it made Kara sad.

“All of it, white picket fence, you're going to cure cancer, I'll win a Pulitzer and you'll win a Nobel Prize, we'll get so many pets that we'll need a barn for them all. And we're going to have kids, beautiful kids and you're going to be a great mom. You're going to live a life of happiness, and comfort, and family, and love, oh Rao, so much love. You just need to wait for me to fin-”

_**BANG!!!** _

Kara's heart stopped.

“Lena?”

Her heart started to beat far faster than it ever had before.

“Lena!?” 

Her voice was panicked, pure agony and horror shone through. 

“LENA”

Dead. Silence. 

And then a consistent beep that meant the call had ended.

“Lena.......” 

All at once, tears started to well in Kara's eyes as she fell to the floor in anguish. She couldn't control the heat vision that burned through the DEO floor. Kara screamed, and cried, and cursed Rao and Lex Luthor, and then, all too suddenly:

She stopped. 

She didn't cry, or yell, she just shivered in place, despair on her face and terror written all over words she couldn't say. 

Brainy and Alex had no clue what to do, and everyone was infected with Supergirl's contagious misery.

Lena Luthor was dead, they were supposed to have forever, but Lena Luthor was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> :) I don't know why I do this. :)


End file.
